


Sunshine On A Cloudy Day

by TooBusyWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Did I write angst right this time? who knows? not me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Doubt, Stark!Reader, as in Reader thinks she cant live up to expectations and Peter says otherwise, the humor's at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: [Y/N] Stark. Child prodigy. Heir to Stark Industries. Newest leader of the Avengers. Fantasia. You. That's a lot of expectations to live up to. Usually, you have no problem dealing with them- in fact, you often exceeded them. But you're human, and being human means times of doubt come around whether they're wanted or not. What was supposed to be an easy mission quickly falls apart. Thank goodness Peter Parker is there.





	Sunshine On A Cloudy Day

**Author's Note:**

> @dank-memes on Tumblr asked, “Hey! I was wondering if you could do one where it’s a Parker x Stark! Reader and the reader is the leader of the new avengers (this takes place after infinity war and avengers 4). Something goes really wrong on a mission and it’s making the team fall apart and the reader starts to blame herself and Peter is there to support her and eventually confesses his love to her? And then later the team sees this and makes up as well.”
> 
> Sorry for the approx. year wait! Thanks for being so patient! I also did things a little differently than worded- hope that's okay and you like it! Anyway, I played around with the style a bit with this one. Hopefully, it reads well and makes sense. Obvious Endgame spoilers ahead (it has been almost a month). Thanks to all who gave me suggestions for the team members, even though they aren't really featured. The title comes from "My Girl" by The Temptations. Enjoy!

[Y/N] Stark. Daughter of Tony Stark. Step-daughter of Pepper Potts. Older half-sister of Morgan Stark. Child prodigy. Heir to Stark Industries. Newest leader of the Avengers. Fantasia.

 

You.

 

That certainly was a lot to live up to. Your dad surely lived up to what was expected of him and exceeded it. Naturally, you had the same expectations, if not more, because of it. It wasn’t hard at times, but at others, it crushed you. Sometimes it was in your nature to solve a problem the team had had for days in hours. Those moments your inherited genius really shone through. But in others, all you wanted was for someone to see you for _you_ and not your genes.

 

Pepper, Rhodey, Morgan, and Happy did see you for you. But they were family. You’d known Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy ever since your mom had left you with Tony as a toddler. You had quite literally known Morgan all her life. You wanted, maybe even needed at this point, for someone outside of them to see who you really were.

 

The team tried. With most of the original Avengers retired or off to a better place, you had stepped up and filled your dad’s spot. Originally he hadn’t wanted you to be a superhero. But just like him, you were drawn in and couldn’t stop. He gave in and started training you with the newer recruits. Due to you being a teenager, he didn’t let you on any missions- at first.

 

Since you were technically not an “active” member of the team, you were left out of the whole Sokovia Accords issue. And not only did this issue divide the team, but it also brought in Spider-Man and your active involvement on the team. Since then, Fantasia was a public favorite and beloved superhero. Unfortunately, it added to the list of things people saw when they saw you instead of you.

 

The final battle with Thanos- the 2014 version of Thanos, actually- happened years ago. The heroes that survived and hadn’t retired after the battle continued their hero-ing for many years. But they aged, trained proteges, and retired themselves in due time.

 

And here you were. The new leader of the Avengers, alongside a grown-up Peter Parker. It was kind of funny how at times he seemed to have the same role Steve did all those years ago, considering he was also your father’s protege. You worked together, aided the team, and tried your best to fill the shoes left by the original team but still be your own person.

 

The team now consisted of you, Peter, Kate, Cassie, Monica, Harley, America, Shuri when she was available, and Morgan in training but not mission-active. The job was draining, physically and emotionally, but it was worth it. Humanity was worth it. And despite all the petty arguments the team could have, you loved them and leading them and almost everything that came with it.

 

And one person in particular...not that he’d ever know. No, you decided professionalism was the best way to go in regards to romantic feelings towards a teammate. No need to compromise yourself, him, and possibly even the team over something like a crush.

 

A crush.

 

Okay, maybe it was more than a crush, considering it started when you first met him and hasn’t let up yet. And you had another reason other than being compromised for not telling him. After all, he’d been one of your best friends ever since you met him after that fateful day in Germany. No need to ruin a perfect friendship. Absolutely no need. No need at all. Nope.

 

Yeah, you were screwed.

 

All things considered, the team was working together pretty well. Even though many of you were working together for the first time, everyone seemed to get along. Everyone knew their parts. Everyone knew what to do. Everyone respected you. You didn’t even get too many comparisons or references to your dad anymore. It wasn’t quite Original Avengers Fighting Together smooth, but the pieces were falling into place. It worked.

 

That’s what mattered most- it worked. You lived up to expectations, the team won fights, they got along, and it all worked out in the end. You were doing the right thing, you were the right choice. It’ll only get better from here.

 

Right?

 

It did not get better from here.

 

That’s what raced through your mind when what was supposed to be a simple, easy mission took a nosedive for the worst. It was supposed to be a quick in-and-out. Get in, knock some bad guys out, collect some info, get out.

 

Instead, someone triggered an alarm, Kate was out of arrows, Cassie had a broken leg and many gashes, Peter was stuck to the ceiling, Monica hit a wall, the goons were closing in, one of your thrusters was malfunctioning, someone screamed, no, make that two- wait no, maybe it was you, the walls tumbled down, dust was everywhere, where was everyone, are they okay, you can’t lose someone you can’t lose someone you can’t lose someone _again,_ you can’t see anything, something hit your arm, you were going to have to call an Original Team Member for backup, how embarrassing is all of this, something hit your leg, it’s all your fault, you never should have started this mission you weren’t prepared, the team wasn’t prepared, something hit you in the back, where were you, it’s all your fault, this is not better this is worse much much worse.

 

“Fantasia, look at me.” A soft voice pulled you from your swirling thoughts. Peter wasn’t stuck on the ceiling. He was in front of you, pulling you aside from the team, gentle hands on your shoulders. Somehow, you were out of the building. Somehow, you were on the quinjet. You had no memory of leaving. The thoughts were too much- you hadn’t been paying enough attention. A shaky breath escaped you.

 

“Hey, deep breath,” Peter said, preventing you from spiraling again. “You didn’t seem like you were mentally here with us so I got the team out and we’re heading back to base. I got your back. Take all the time you need to calm down. I totally get it.”

 

You closed your eyes and gave him a half-smile. “Thanks, Spidey. Imma just lay down now.” Before he could answer, you slumped against the wall and greeted the darkness with open arms.

 

* * *

 

A booming noise woke you. You shot up, reaching for a weapon and finding none. Your head screamed at you in protest, and a second later the boom cleared. Two of your teammates faced each other, clearly in the midst of an argument. Oh no. The team wasn’t getting along anymore. And from the sounds of it, they were arguing about the mission.

 

“Yeah, well _maybe_ if you hadn’t set off the alarm, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

 

“Oh, so it’s my fault now?! I’m not the one who made the building crumble on us! If anything, you’re the reason why everyone is injured now!”

 

“ _I_ made the building crumble? Please. I was aiming at one of the bad guys and he dodged it last second! That’s not my fault! How was I supposed to know the blast would take out a beam and crumble around us?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR SURROUNDINGS!”

 

Oh no.

 

Things looked like they were going to get physical soon. Cassie and Kate faced each other, moving into defensive stances as they shouted. They were best friends. Why was this happening? The team was falling apart. If they couldn’t get along, nobody was going to get along. The team was going to fail. It was going flop, dissolve, want nothing to do with each other, ruin friendships, save nobody, hurt everybody, it was going to die. If only you’d been more aware during the fight. This wouldn’t have happened. None of this would have.

 

“Hey hey hey!” Peter said, stepping between them. “We can’t place the blame on one person here, okay? We all messed up- it was bound to happen eventually. The team wasn’t as prepared as we wanted to be and that’s okay. We weren’t expecting there to be the number of agents that were there. That’s nobody’s fault or everyone’s fault; take your pick. We’re landing now, so please sit down and calm down. You can talk it out inside.” He then went back to his piloting seat and sat down next to Harley.

 

Bless Peter Parker. He was an angel with how often he cooled down the team from fights. Without him, the team really would fall apart.

 

Ten minutes later, the quinjet had landed. You made sure everyone was physically okay before retreating to your room again. A screaming match looked to be on the horizon involving everyone and you booked it before you could hear it.

 

You changed into something more comfortable, set some background music up, and laid on your bed. Exhaustion washed over you. Why had everything gone so wrong today? You were the leader, you should be able to prevent this. Peter shouldn’t have to step in- it shouldn’t happen.

 

It was all your fault the team wasn’t sticking. You picked new recruits. You lead them in training exercises. You talked with Rhodey over what missions the team was ready for. You had agreed that today should have been easy. You were underprepared. You let the extra agents distract you. You lost control of your team. You couldn’t get them to get along. It was all on you.

 

You couldn’t live up to the Stark name. It was too much. The team was going to start seeing you like your own person for sure. They’ll start to see you as the failure Stark. They’ll kick you out and give your position to Morgan as soon as she’s old enough. She was living up to all the expectations and exceeding them. She rarely doubted herself. She was the younger, better sister. Fantasia was just a knock-off version of Iron Man and Rescue anyway.

 

Your eyes squeezed shut, blocking out the sunlight flooding through the windows. It was still daylight. That’s how quickly the mission became a disaster. You hadn’t been gone even 12 hours. Distantly, shouting echoed through the compound. They had to be yelling their lungs out or the fight had moved rooms. The bedrooms were a long way from the landing pad. You squeezed your eyes tighter. Maybe if you ignore it, it’ll all go away or turn out to be a bad dream.

 

A knock on your door made you jump slightly. There was only one person who’d be here now. “Go away, Pete,” you said.

 

“Not until you come out or let me in,” came the response. You were right. A pillow made its way to cover your face as you shifted. It stayed.

 

When you didn’t say anything else, he came in. With the pillow in the way, you didn’t see his reaction to you curled up on your bed. You did feel him sit on your bed, your back to him.

 

“Leave me alone,” you mumbled half-heartedly.

 

“Not happening.” He reached out and started playing with what he could of your splayed hair. “I’m staying until you’re done with your pity party.”

 

You looked over your shoulder to give him a glare. “I’m not having a pity party.”

 

He smiled softly at you. “I know that. But it got you to look at me, which was the whole point of it.”

 

You huffed and turned back to your pillow. Silence stretched over the two of you. The repeated motion of Peter playing with your hair started to lull you to sleep. You could count on him to calm you down any day.

 

Right before you fell asleep, his hand stopped. “C’mon, please tell me what’s bugging you.” He was met with more silence. “Please? For your best friend?”

 

It was hard to resist. You didn’t dare turn over- no doubt he’d have his puppy dog eyes on display. Curse him and his perfection of that skill. Curse him and his perfection overall. “The team’s falling apart and it’s all my fault,” you said.

 

“Hey now, that’s not true,” Peter protested. “We might be going through a rough patch, but it’s not your fault.”

 

“But I could’ve prevented everything that happened.”

 

“Maybe,” he agreed. “But that’s okay. You’re human, Stark heir or not. You put too much pressure on yourself- you always have. That’s why I’m here, right? To knock some sense into you every once in a while.”

 

You sniffed and ran your hand across your eyes even though you weren’t crying- really, you weren’t! “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Pete. You’re really the reason this team hasn’t killed each other yet.”

 

He chuckled a bit. “It’s not easy. You make it easier to do. You’re such a great leader, [Y/N]. You try to save everyone you can, you try to make the team get along the best you can. Everyone respects you- I don’t think you quite see that all the time, but they do. You’re one of the most selfless people I know, and you can solve problems faster than they come up. Today was just a fluke. They happen, they’ll continue to happen. But that doesn’t mean it’s your fault that everything flopped.”

 

A loud shout interrupted him and he paused, then took your hand. Shifting so you faced him, a small smile found its way onto your face. “The team won’t always get along. We even fight and we’ve been friends forever. They’re just starting to work together. They’ll get in soon enough.”

 

“Dad did complain about the original team fighting a lot,” you added, smiling continuing to grow.

 

“Yeah.” Peter had a smile matching yours. “We’ve got this. You got this. You’re smart, funny, patient, and you care about and love your friends and family with all your heart. You’re the best person I know, and I love you. You said you don’t know what you would do without me, Well, I don’t know what I would do without you..”

 

You froze, eyes widening. “What’d you just say?”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you..”

 

“No, before that.”

 

“You’re the best person I know?” It was obvious he knew what you meant and was avoiding saying it.

 

You swatted his arm with your free hand. “Not that, doofus. Between those two things.”

 

Peter blushed and looked down. “I love you?”

 

If you had been grinning earlier, it was nothing compared to how you smiled now. “Good. I love you, too, Peter Parker. I’ve loved you for years.” A light, peaceful feeling settled over you, like sunshine in your chest. All doubts vanished from your mind at that instant- storm clouds clearing for the sun.

 

“Good. Yeah, that’s good. Me too. Well, not me too. I have also been in love with you for y-” You wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, effectively cutting him off.

 

“How many years did we waste on pining, do you think?” You asked him after pulling away just enough to talk.

 

“Too many,” he responded, then pulled you in for another kiss. You laughed into it, causing the kiss to barely happen. The two of you were smiling too much for it to go well, but you didn’t mind. In fact, you loved it.

 

If Peter Parker of all people loved you, then you’d be fine. You’d dreamed about it for years and it came true. Why couldn’t that apply to the team? It would. You could feel it. All the goals will be accomplished, the team will get close, everyone will improve. You could accomplish your dreams- even if you couldn’t control everything that came your way.

 

* * *

  


The next morning, Kate snickered when you staggered into the kitchen, pajamas rumpled, hair a mess and very much your father’s daughter in the morning. You shot her a glare and made your way over to the precious caffeine. She opened her mouth but you raised a single finger and took a sip.

 

She waited until you finished, then pounced. “So, what’s going on with you and Peter?” She wiggled her eyebrows at you, leading to you scrunch your face up.

 

“I don’t know what those eyebrows are for. Nothing’s going on. Peter just came to give me a pep talk after a rough mission. It’s happened before.”

 

Kate gave a disbelieving scoff. “I came in to tell you guys things had calmed down more and we were gonna get takeout to find you two cuddled up and fast asleep. That’s something, all right.”

 

You scowled at her and didn’t answer. After fixing yourself something to eat, you sat down and watched the rest of the team trickle in. When Peter passed by behind you, he paused long enough to give you a kiss on the head before continuing on.

 

“There! That’s what I’m talking about!” Kate exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

 

The team, despite being trained superheroes, all jumped at her raised voice. “What on Earth are you talking about?” Cassie asked her.

 

“Peter and [Y/N]! What’s going on between you two?” She directed the question towards Peter, who was gathering his own breakfast.

 

He glanced at you with a smile before looking back down at his food. “Nothing.”

 

The room erupted with noise. “THAT’S SOMETHING ALL RIGHT!” Kate shouted above it all. Harley couldn’t stop laughing. America shook her head at her teammates.

 

“Team Mom and Dad, I called it!” Cassie said when everyone calmed down, sending you coughing from laughing while eating.

 

“No! Don’t kill Mom!” Monica added jokingly. She patted you on the back. “You good?”

 

You nodded as the last few coughs ended. “I’m not gonna let some cereal be the end of me, guys. I’m fine,” you said, prompting some scattered laughter. “Anyways, Peter and I end enough of your fights to be your parents, huh?”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Kate said. “We’ll try to make that happen less. We’ll get it down soon enough.”

 

“She has a point, though,” Cassie butted in. “Something’s going on between you two.”

 

“It’s nothing,” you replied at the same time.

 

“Something’s going on!” Cassie repeated, laughing.

 

“We’re best friends, Cassie, that’s what’s going on,” you said. End of discussion. Back to breakfast. Your tone was clear.

 

Of course, they didn’t believe you. And you totally blew your cover an hour later when Morgan showed up and walked in on Peter kissing you and screamed: “IT’S ABOUT TIME!” But that didn’t matter. A beautiful thing came out of a terrible day. Things could only get better. And you weren’t wrong this time.

 


End file.
